


A true herbologist?

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forests, Herbology, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions Masters (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Both Neville and Severus want to find the same plant for research.





	A true herbologist?

_ Dear Master Snape,  _

_ We have received your request for an expedition to the Amazones. We think you will be glad to hear that we give you permission for the expedition, but it will be done together with a herbologist. This person wants to go for the same plant as to study it. You will meet one another at the apparation spot.  _

_ With kind regards,  _

_ Malfada Mendus _

_ Travels _

_ The ministry of magic London.  _

_ \----- _

_ Dear Mister Longbottom,  _

_ We have received your request for an expedition to the Amazones. We're glad to tell you that we accept, it's an honor to help a world famous herbologist. You will be traveling together with a potions master who would like to gather some leaves of the plant for his potions research. You will meet one another at the apparation spot.  _

_ With kind regards,  _

_ Rolf Scamander _

_ Herbology and research  _

_ The ministry of magic London _

\----

Two pop like sounds indicated the arrival of the two wizards in the Amazones. 

Severus Snape looked around, already getting it warm with the bright sun shining down and clammy air. He dusted of his robes, and placed his bag over his shoulder. He hoped the herbologist would be someone who knows what they're doing so they could finish here quickly. 

He sighed as he heard the person get up from the ground, before turning around. 

"Neville Longbottom. No" he glared, only to be met by a neutral expression to his displeasure. 

"Snape" the boy, well no man nodded in answer. 

"I was told I would travel with a true herbologist, not a witless wonder", he crossed his arms, waiting on the fearful expression. 

"Ah you haven't changed any Snape. Maybe if you looked in the papers sometimes you would know you my dear old professor get the honor of working with a world famous herbologist" and with these words Neville started to walk inside the forest. 

He sputtered to himself, before stomping after the other. After all a herbologist probably would find the plant sooner, even if it was very doubtful with this particular one. 

And so they spent the next two hours, walking in silence, only sometimes the comment from Longbottom that he should watch out for certain plants, which he reacted to with a sneer. 

Eventually the other stopped, and took out a big bottle of water, starting to gulp it down. 

He looked on slightly, before getting some water to drink himself. The heat getting to him. 

"Why won't you shed your other robes Snape? You look as you're about to drop down" 

"Because unlike you I don't need to be dressed indecent" he snapped, looking the man up and down. 

Longbottom was dressed in shorts that stopped above the knee and a deep red shirt. 

"Indecent?" the man laughed, but didn't comment further. 

"How far do we still have to go" he asked in expiration. 

"I guess about an hour more and then we should be there." 

And off they were again, walking through the plants and animals. The forest growing thicker and darker, with less room to walk. 

At some point they even had to climb over the tree branches, where he noticed slightly impressed, that Longbottom climbed over them without any trouble. 

Finally they came to a stop in front of a group of plants, more specifically the plant they were both looking for;  _ the portea alatisepala.  _

"Let me carefully dig out one first to take with me for research and then we will get you some leaves", Longbottom said, already starting to work on his part. 

He glared at the other, but sat down nonetheless, waiting till the other was finished. 

The words of a statis spell indicated that the other was done and he knelt down by the plant to get his leaves. 

Carefully he said to work, making sure to keep them all intact. However it was easier said than done, the leaves quickly falling apart. 

He growled at this, trying again, only to have the same result. 

"You ehm have to do it like this to keep them intact" and the man was kneeling next to him, showing the proper technique to get the leaves. 

Once he saw how it was done for the first leaf, he could do it for the rest himself. When he had a bag full, he stood up again and turned towards the other. 

"I think this was it then." 

"Yes, we can just apparate back, if right we both have a portkey too so" and with these words, Longbottom prepared himself to get away from the forest. 

He doubted a moment before calling the others name out, making him look around. 

"Perhaps they did after all sent a true herbologist and not a witless wonder" and before the other could react, he actives his portkey and was taken away. 


End file.
